prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A's Dollhouse
A's Dollhouse is a fully built underground lair belonging to A. It has exact replicas of The Liars' bedrooms except for Mona's. A installed cameras in every room and is able to stalk the girls while sitting in his lair. There's also a vocal system installed which tells the girls what to do. It was first shown in ''Welcome to the Dollhouse'', the episode when the Liars, except Mona and Alison, were kidnapped and brought to the dollhouse. The Dollhouse consists of seven rooms and an electrical fenced in "back yard". Aria's Room Just as the rest of the Liars Aria wakes up in an exact replica of her bedroom however she's locked inside. The room consists of plastic books as well as a cemented in closet. She has to pretend that it's her real bedroom just as all the other Liars have to. It only opens when A allows it or when the electricity falls down for 3 minutes daily. To view all the furniture and accessories of this room click the following here. Hanna's Room When Hanna first wakes up in the replica of her room she thinks she's home however it turns out that she's in A's dollhouse. Just like all the other Liars she's only able to open it when A allows it or when the electricity falls down. To view all the furniture and accessories of this room click the following here. Emily's Room As all the other girls' rooms, Emily's room is an exact replica of her bedroom. Emily has to pretend it's her real bedroom as well. To view all the furniture and accessories of this room click the following here. Spencer's Room For Spencer's room counts the same as for all the other rooms. However Spencer threw a chair against one of the windows in the replica of her bedroom following the glass to break down and revealing that she's trapped underground. To view all the furniture and accessories of this room click the following here. "Alison's" Living Room Unable to kidnap Alison, A kidnapped Mona in ''Taking This One to the Grave'''' who has to pretend that she's Alison. After helping Mona fake her death, A kidnapped Mona and held her in the dollhouse for over four months. Mona is mostly seen with an Alison Mask on. ''To view all the furniture and accessories of this room click the following here. "Alison's" Room The dollhouse also includes and exact replica of Alison's bedroom where Mona, pretending to be Alison, has to reside in. To view all the furniture and accessories of this room click the following here. Prom Room There is an unnamed room which takes place as a basement of sorts. This is where A set up stations where the Liar's had to plan out his prom he had theoretically missed out on. The Liars and Mona attended the "Prom" where Mona, playing the part of Alison, was named Prom Queen while Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Mona named Charles prom king when they were planning on escaping the dollhouse and get away from A. Game Room As the Liars were having "Tea Time", A chimed a bell indicating it was time to play a game. Mona lead the Liar's to a Game Room, which resembled a little child's toy room, and sat them down at a table. The game they played was a popular old game, Mystery Date. When the Liar's opened two of the doors, Caleb and Ezra both had their pictures in the game from the Ice Ball way back in How the 'A' Stole Christmas, which means that Charles had possibly attended the Ice Ball. The Vault The Vault is a room in the Dollhouse keeping A's most precious and treasured things. When the electricity to the dollhouse was cut, Spencer went into the room so she could have a look around. In the Vault consisted photo's of Jessica DiLaurentis and two unnamed little boys. After Spencer finds a video, it's revealed Jessica and someone unknown (assumed to be Kenneth) took the boy's to the Campbell Farm to go apple picking. Charles finds Spencer watching this video and they seem to have a little confrontation before Mona came into the Vault and scared Charles off. After she picks up a photo of a boy, she states that the Vault was nothing like she thought it'd be and that A actually has a soul. Rings and their Meanings The vocal system installed in A's dollhouse is also able to play different sounds one of them being a ring that has different meanings depending on how often the ring was played. * One ring means 'yes' * Two rings mean that there's a new message from A * The meaning of three rings is yet unknown * Four rings mean it's game time Known Residents * Mona Vanderwaal (as of Taking This One to the Grave) * Aria Montgomery (as of Welcome to the Dollhouse) * Hanna Marin (as of Welcome to the Dollhouse) * Emily Fields (as of Welcome to the Dollhouse) * Spencer Hastings (as of Welcome to the Dollhouse) * A, assumed to be "Charles DiLaurentis" (occasionally) Gallery Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Locations